Unsung Heroes!
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: SupernaturalBuffy the vampire Slayer crossover Sam and Dean receive a message form dad pointing them towards SunnyDale California. There they run into Buffy Summers and Her group of misfits. Madness ensues as Sam and Dean learn of the Slayer legend and Ba
1. Introduction!

Written by: Dean'sgirl

Rated: T

Summary: Sam and Dean receive a message form dad pointing them towards SunnyDale California. There they run into Buffy Summers and Her group of misfits. Madness ensues as Sam and Dean learn of the Slayer legend and Battle to save the World yet again. Will Dean fall for someone unexpected and will Sam learn to love again. Will the truth finally be revealed or will it just get worse. Any thing can happen; hey it's SunnyDale after all.

Note: This is set in 6th season Buffy. Pre "Once more with feeling" Spike and Buffy haven't kissed, and no one knows she was in heaven. But, Buffy in alive and totally sane, well as sane as she can be.

Sam

(Introduction)

Thoughts are what linger in the depths of your mind, thoughts of happiness, plots of unspeakable evil, regret, pain, and even love. Sam is no different. In the still hours of the night his mind is often plagued with such thoughts, usually focusing on pain, regret, and acts of death. Sam has spent many a night thinking of such things. His mind is often a clouded place full of darkness and fear. His is the mind of a hero, a champion. A champion's life is never easy. There's always a battle to be fought, evil to be vanquished, and it will never end.

The only thing he can take comfort in is that he's not alone. There are many heroes in this world. Firemen, solders, and other such people, but none of them are aware of the things that Sam faces each day. Sam is one of the few unsung heroes in this world. His actions save people everyday and no one knows it. He along with his older brother Dean save us daily and we aren't even aware that they exist. Sam and Dean, champions, brothers, heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: SunnyDale or bust!

Written by: Dean'sgirl

Rated: M

Summary: Sam and Dean receive a message form dad pointing them towards SunnyDale California. There they run into Buffy Summers and Her group of misfits. Madness ensues as Sam and Dean learn of the Slayer legend and Battle to save the World yet again. Will Dean fall for someone unexpected and will Sam learn to love again. Will the truth finally be revealed or will it just get worse. Any thing can happen; hey it's SunnyDale after all.

Note: This is set in 6th season Buffy. Pre "Once more with feeling" Spike and Buffy haven't kissed, and no one knows she was in heaven. Buffy is alive and totally sane, well as sane as she can be.

Somewhere in the mid-west

"Cause' I'm back…..back in black! Back in black I hit…" Dean sang drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his late 1960's Chevy Impala. Sam had been sleeping in the passenger's seat for the past hour when dean's cell phone started to vibrate in Sam's jeans pocket.

"Sam…Sam!" Dean whispered pocking Sam in the arm. "Sam….Sam!" but, Sam remained still and Dean was staring to become impatient. "SAM!" he yelled this time hitting him in the head.

"What was that for?" Sam exclaimed finally wakening up.

"Phone's ringing."

Sam removed the phone from his pocket and flipped it open. "it's a text from Dad." He stated handing the phone to Dean.

"SunnyDale?" he questioned observing the message. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Beats me!"

"Well, collage boy. Why don't you look it up?" Dean shot reaching into the backseat for his laptop. After a beat Sam just rolled his eyes and flipped open the computer.

"Well it seems like SunnyDale is a hotbed of supernatural activity." Sam began. "It says about 3 years ago the whole SunnyDale high school was destroyed. The few that survived say it was a giant snake."

"A giant snake?" Dean questioned "Ok anything else?"

"What do you want to know?" There was an outbreak of laryngitis about two years ago and, tons of death by severe neck wounds."

"Vampires!"

"Exactly. There's so much going on there, I don't know where to start."

"Well, why don't we go see for ourselves?" Dean suggested turning up the radio "Where's this SunnyDale, anyway?"

"California."

"California it is! That's what, a 16 hour drive?"

"Dean we're in no hurry. Besides we don't even know what we're going to find when we get there."

SunnyDale, California

Meanwhile Buffy Summers was patrolling one of SunnyDale's many cemeteries.

Things had been slow the past couple of nights and she was using her time to rethink some things. Things just haven't been the same since she'd been back. Being dead can have that affect. But, she was the slayer and her job was to be strong no matter what.

It was a clear and peaceful night as Buffy strolled past the gravestones. The stars seemed to be shinning just for her. The one thing she missed now was the stars. It was rare to actually see the stars in SunnyDale. When she was gone she saw stars everyday. There she felt safe and she knew everyone she cared about were safe as well. Here everyday is a constent battle. For her's is the life of a hero, a champion, a Slayer.

As she neared the last gravestone something caught her attention. "And I thought this was going to be a peaceful night" Buffy drawled turning to face the one person she really wasn't in the mood to deal with. "What now, Spike?"

"Well, no happpy greeting?"

"Since when seeing you ever happy?"

"Hey, I just thought you might need some help...with patrolling?"

"UH..HUH" She scoffed back. Spike's intentions were never what they seemed. "Well, if you haven't noticed it's kinda quiet tonight."

"I have a feeling something's about to..." But his sentence was cut off by a ear piercing scream. Buffy gave him a look and took off towards the camotion. "See I told you" Spike shot before following her.

Sam opened his eyes to the sight of the welcome to SunnyDale sign.

"Mourning sunshine!" Dean shot driving into town. "Nice little town isn't it?" Dean observed passin the movie theater. "And look a Cemetery in the middle of town, charming."  
"Yeah." Sam answered starring out the window. Then something caught Sam's attention. "Dean, stop the car!"

"What, why?"

"Just stop the car!"

Dean slambed on the breaks just as Sam opened the door. "Sam!" he shouted jumping out of the car. Sam opened the trunk and pulled out a stake and a bottle of holy water.

"Sam, where the hell are you going?" Dean screamed running after his brother. "Sam!"

But, Sam wasn't listening. He was focused on thesmall blonde women being attacked by several vampires. By this time Dean noticed what had caused Sam to jump from the car and was running at full speed towards the fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

There was a tiny blonde women trapped in a circle of about 5 vampires. She was saying something they didn't like. Then just as Sam was about five feet away the fight broke out. Dean immediately broke into action staking the first vamp he came to. "Sam get the girl" Dean ordered turning to his brother who was one step ahead 9of him.

"I don't thin she needs our help." Sam observed as she easily took out 3 of the 4 remaining vampires. The 4th vampire then turned to face Sam and Dean.

"What about them?" He questioned towards the girl.

"I don't have tome for this" she shot before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Sam yelled running after her.

"Not again. " Dean thought to himself before chasing after him. "Sam!"

"What do you want?" the girl snapped turning to face Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned as dean ran into the back of him.

"Sam, what are you….?"

"Well, Sam that's for me to know and you to find out." She calmly responded disappearing into the night followed by her vampire friend.

"I like her." Dean drawled giving Sam a pat on the back.

"Come on."

"What?"

The next morning Sam sat in the passenger's seat of the car with his laptop on his lap. He was trying to find any reason on why they were here. But, all he could think about was the girl from the cemetery. Then something caught his eye.

"The Magic box, fine gifts and magical supplies. Located on Main Street. Stop by and shop!" was what the flyer that blew onto the windshield read.

"That's it!" Sam declared as if he had a stroke of genius.

"What's it?" Dean questioned sleepily rising up in the backseat. "Is it morning already?"

"The Magic Box." Sam answered closing his laptop.

"Huh?"

They might know something. Also we need to pickup a few things."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked suspiciously, "A lot of these places sell top hats and bunnies."

"We can at least check it out, Dean."

"Fine, wake me when we get there."


	4. Chapter 4: Magic Box!

Buffy sat in the training room at the Magic Box stretching. Last night's fight was easy, but she still felt a little sore. The only thing about last night she was confused about were them two guys. First of all what were they doing in the cemetery at 3 in the morning. Second they didn't run they were trying to save her and doing a decent job of it.

Giles, who had been lecturing her about the finer points of vampire slaying, interrupted her thoughts. As if she hadn't heard it before.

"Buffy…Buffy, are you listening to me?" Giles piped patiently. "I know you're still adjusting but, that's no reason the ignore training."

"I know. I'm sorry Giles. I was just thinking about last night." Buffy answered climbing to her feet. "Ok, I'm ready."

"What about last night?" Giles asked grabbing a dagger off the wall. "Did something happen?"

"No, there were these two guys,"

"Two guys?"

"Yeah, they came running into the cemetery while I was fighting and tried to save me."

"Save you? Are they ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine. They actually dusted a few vamps. It was as if they knew what they were doing."

"And you'd never seen them before?"

"No"

"Hmmmm… I don't know if there's anything about strange guys in the books."

"I know but, at least we can keep an eye out for them."

Anya stood at the register of the Magic Box with her head in her hands. It'd been a slow day and it was only 10:00 am. The bell on the door lest out a crisp ring as two guys came in. Anya sprang from behind the counter in anticipation for the first sale of the day.

"Hello valued customer." Anya piped approaching the young men. "When you're ready to buy stuff I'll be over here. Remember, buy stuff."

"She's rather odd." Dean whispered as the peppy blonde women scurried away.


	5. Chapter 5: Who are you?

"Ok, I'm going to look around. Try not to break anything." Sam added heading toward a shelf full of spices.

"Try not to break anything." Dean mimicked walking up to the counter where the perky blonde stood. "So, where do you keep the bunnies?"

"You're joking right? We don't sell bunnies. Who would want the little creepy, viscous, things anyway? With their hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. What's with all the carrots, why do they need such good eyesight for anyway?"

"Ok, never mind." Dean answered backing away.

"You!" Someone exclaimed from across the room. Dean turned to see the girl from the cemetery.

"You!" Dean answered back. "Who are you?"

"Me? Who are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"Fine, I'm Buffy and you are?"

"Ok, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam."  
"I gathered that much last night. Who are you really?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were fighting pretty well last night, for a little girl."

"Little Girl! You don't know who you're talking to!"

"I would if you'd tell me!"

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you are?"

"I'm Ted Nugent."

"I'm serious! I'm a Vampire Slayer!"

"Honey, I know a lot about vampires and what not and I've never heard of a vampire slayer."

"Then you don't know anything!" Dawn chimed in from a nearby table.

"Ooo… she a vampire slayer too?"

"Hey, Dean." Sam interrupted walking up to his brother. "I think I found what we needed… Hey, it's her!"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer meet Sam!"

"Slayer?" Sam questioned a little confused.

"Into every generation a Slayer is born." Giles began appearing from the training room. " She alone must stand against the Vampires, demons and forces of evil. She is the slayer."

"That sounds familiar." Sam answered. "Got Dad's journal?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that…"

"Just give it to me." Sam quickly flipped through the journal and then stopped. "Read!"

"Ok, " Dean began. " Slayer or the chosen one, a warrior set firth to defend the world against the forces of darkness."

"See." Sam stated.

"I always thought that was referring to us." Dean added. "You're a Slayer, huh?"

"Not a Slayer, the Slayer!" Dawn added. "As in the only one. Well, sort of."

"That still doesn't tell me who you two are." Buffy questioned.

"Ok, honesty we're demon fighters, hunters, we fight the supernatural." Sam began.

"Yeah, we're like Ghostbusters but we look better." Dean added.

"I'll say!" Dawn blurted out. "Did I just say that out load?"

Ok, i know my chapters are a little short at times. I'm just trying to make it good and that means i produce little iin a long amont of time. SO please bare with me. Also I have made a video about this fiction located on my website So, if you want a glimps into the future of this story check that out. The story is also located there complete with pictures. SO i'll try to post more soon! Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6: Spike

"So, let me get this straight." Buffy continued. "You fight evil."

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"I have to, but why do you have to?"

"It's kind of our job." Dean answered bluntly. "That's all there is to it."

"Why are you here?"

"That, we don't know." Sam answered, "You can say we were sent here."

"To hunt the supernatural." Buffy added. "Well, you've come to the right town. We can use all the help we can get."

About that time Spike came running in the door. "Fire, fire fire!" Spike panicked stopping the fire out of his blanket. "Never mind."

"What now, Spike?" Buffy shot at the sight of him.

"I was out for a walk and I thought I'd stop by."

"In the middle of the day?" Giles questioned accusingly.

"Hey I can take a walk whenever I…ok I want to kill something and I know where there's this vampire nest."

"So," Buffy added. "There's always a nest. Are you that bored?"

"Hold up," Dean interrupted. "You're a vampire and you want to kill other vampires?"

"Who's this?" Spike shot walking up to Dean. "There's another rooster in the hen house."

"Spike, shut up!" Buffy shot back.

(Ok, this is just a small amount of what i have to add and will be replaced by a longer chapter. Due to time issues with me and the site this is all i can add at the moment in time. Also visit freewwbs with www. infront of that and .com after and /supernaturalfreak after the .com watch the video related to this story and read this and other fics complete with pictures and more. Ofr just click on my profile and you'll find the link to my site there.)


End file.
